


Like A Lightning Bolt

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Kolivan/Macidus prompt fills. Always accepting for more <3





	1. Chapter 1

“So sensitive here…”

Kolivan bit back a whimper as Macidus, terrible Macidus, plunged his fingers into the folds of their sheath; a creepy smirk curling on his wrinkled face. Oh how Kolivan wanted to kick that smirk off his face and—

Macidus twisted his fingers all of a sudden, claws dangerously grazing at the sensitive bumps inside, and Kolivan was so close… _so close_ from moaning, from begging for _more_. Even they, with centuries of training, were not prepared for this kind of torture.

“I have to admit, your persistence is truly admirable”, Macidus said, his smirk widening. “I wonder how long you can hold out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm not finished with you yet."

“Oh no, I’m not finished with you yet.”

That terrible voice dragged Kolivan back from the comfort of unconsciousness. The hand around their throat loosened, allowing them to breathe again.

“Please…” Kolivan croaked out, voice rough from screaming. “ _Please_ no more…”

Macidus’ hand lit up once again and fear instantly lanced through Kolivan’s chest, before pain following. Pure, charged quintessence shot through them like a lightning bolt.

Kolivan screamed.


End file.
